Jacen GhostArx
Anyone who underestimates me will soon regret it. -Jacen Shieldbreaker Jacen Shieldbreaker was a Jedi Knight during the Rise of the Empire era. Before the Clone Wars, he was apprenticed to Jedi Master Plo Koon. He was knighted a month before the First Battle of Geonosis. During the Clone Wars, he was a great hero for the Republic. He developed a close bond with Anakin Skywalker and Tycho Railslasher as a padawan. Early Life Jacen was born in 38 BBY in a medical center on Coruscant. Operations revealed him to be Force-sensitive, with a midi-chlorian count of 19,548. It was believed he might have been the prophercied Chosen One at the time. Hearing the news, The Jedi Council despatched Master Adi Gallia to bring him to the temple. Plo Koon saw he had talent and asked for a new apprentice when Jacen was 9 years old. He specifically requested Jacen Shieldbreaker because of his amazing Force abilities. Jacen advanced through training quicker than most Jedi. He was very good at lightsaber tecniques, pilotinng and mechanical skill. He went on many missions with Anakin and Tycho, and became very good friends with the two Jedi. In 22 BBY, At the young age of 16, Jacen became the youngest Jedi to be knighted. First Battle of Geonosis Jacen was one of many Jedi to fight in the First Battle of Geonosis. He fought the droid army bravely alongside his friends. He hopped on a gunship with Tycho and another Jedi. A vulture droid shot their gunship down but there were no casualties, however several injured. The full group, despite some being injured, fought their way to Mace Windu and the massive Clone VS Droid battle. In the end, the Republic won the battle, however the Clone Wars had begun. Battle of Christophsis Jacen would later fight in the Battle of Christophsis, alongside Anakin and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. After Anakin had destroyed Admiral Trench's ship, Jacen arrived to fly in the space battle. Once the space battle was over, Jacen flew to the surface and assisted Commander Cody with setting up turret defenses. Jacen and Cody defeated Whorm Loathsom's forces, and went to assist Anakin and Obi-Wan in a massive and epic battle. Their communications were being quite unreliable. They won a round, before Anakin's new padawan, Ahsoka Tano arrived. They managed to contact the Jedi Council, who were trying to get through to them. Obi-Wan told Yoda that they were trapped and vastly outnumbered. Soon after, Anakin and Ahsoka went to take out a shield generator, while Obi-Wan and Jacen stayed there and held out against the enemy. Obi-Wan pretended to surrender to Loathsom to stall him, while Jacen took out as many enemies as possible. Eventually, Yoda arrived and the Republic Fleet broke through the blockade. The day was won. Search in the Underworld After the Battle of Christophsis, Yoda informed Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Jacen that Jabba's son had been kidnapped. Obi-Wan was sent to negotiate with Jabba, while Anakin and Ahsoka went to rescue Jabba's son on Teth. Jacen was sent to the underworld to find out information about the kidnapping. Jacen visited a few nightclubs, and found out some information. He reported to Yoda that he'd found out the Count Dooku was behind the kidnapping, and he was trying to convince Jabba that the Jedi were behind the kidnapping. He also reported that Ziro the Hutt was also behind the kidnapping, because he wanted control over the Hutt clan. Jacen did not go unnoticed, however. A group of thugs saw him and attacked him. Jacen defeated the thugs eventually. After he'd taken care of the thugs, he fled the underworld because now everyone had noticed the Jedi. Recieving new students Undercover as a Dark Jedi Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:Jedi Knight Category:Leader Category:Guardians of Justice